1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barracuda-repelling sound generation device and more particularly pertains to driving away barracudas in an area with a barracuda-repelling sound generation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of acoustic devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, acoustic devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repelling predatory fish are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,980 to Stowell discloses a method of creating an electric field for shark repellant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,085 to Weinberg discloses a high intensity ultrasonic generator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,525 to Marzluf discloses an electrical fish chasing device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,648 to Marzluf discloses an electric fish-repelling device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,005 to Loeffelman discloses an underwater acoustic animal guidance system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a barracuda-repelling sound generation device that repels barracudas and thus prevents them from preying on fish that are hooked by fishermen. Furthermore, the aforementioned patents do not describe a barracuda-repelling sound generation device that repels barracudas and thus prevents them from attacking swimmers or divers.
In this respect, the barracuda-repelling sound generation device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of driving away barracudas in an area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved barracuda-repelling sound generation device which can be used for driving away barracudas in an area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.